Broken Legs, Unbroken Love
by Northstar Pokeshipper
Summary: After Misty broke both of her legs in an accident, Ash rushes to Cerulean City to try and cheer her up. But how will he do it? Written for Pokeshipping Week 2019. Pokeshipping/SatoKasu/AAML
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone, it's Northstar Pokeshipper, and I am back with a new story for Pokeshipping Week 2019! Now, this story was requested by a person over on Deviantart, and I decided to write it for him. It took a while to write, so I decided to post it here for the best week of the year on this site! Anyways, this story is about Misty breaking both of her legs and Ash trying to cheer her up. How will he do it? Well, you have to read to find out! Time to start Broken Legs, Unbroken Love!**

* * *

It was a warm day in the Alola region, and Ash was playing some Mario Kart 8 DX on his Nintendo Switch with his partner, Pikachu. It was a tight race on N64 Rainbow Road, with Ash and Pikachu switching the first place position no more than 10 times. They were approaching the finish line when Ash heard Professor Kukui call for him.

"You have a phone call from Cerulean City!" he shouted.

Ash paused the game. "Coming!" he shouted. He paused the game, put his controller down and Kukui handed him the phone. "We will return to the race in a second, buddy…"

"Hello?" Ash asked.

"Ash?" a voice asked through the phone, "Is that, like, you?"

Ash gasped. It was one of Misty's sisters! "Daisy?" he asked, "Is that you? What is making you call me?"

"Well," Daisy said, "Misty had, like, an accident while she was out doing an errand for me and my sisters, and, like, she broke both of her legs."

Ash was silenced in shock! He dropped the phone and would have broken it had it not been for Pikachu's lighting fast interference.

"Thanks, buddy," Ash said.

"No problem," Pikachu said as he handed the phone back to Ash.

"What do you want me to do, Daisy?"

"Well," Daisy said, "You can, like, come over to Cerulean Gym and help cheer her up…"

"Uh…" Ash said, "Okay, I am coming right now!" He hung up, told Kukui about the situation, and said he would be back in about a month.

"Well... Okay..." Kukui said as Ash bolted out of the door.

"Come on, Pikachu," Ash said, "We have to help our friend out!" And with that, he made a beeline for the airport and boarded a plane bound for Cerulean City.

* * *

**How do you like the first chapter of the story? Was it good? Well, in the next chapter (That is if you choose to read it), Ash will arrive in Cerulean City and help cheer his friend up! It will be on this site tomorrow, same Northstar time, same Northstar website! I hope to see you there! I will see you next time, and dare to Pokeship!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone, and welcome back to Broken Legs, Unbroken Love! In the last chapter, Ash learned from Misty's sister Daisy that his friend broke both of her legs in an accident, so he decided to head off to Cerulean City to try and help her. In this chapter, he will see her for the first time since her injury. How will he react? Well, you have to find out in the chapter! Let's go!**

* * *

In Cerulean City, Misty was in her bed. She was upset. Since she broke both of her legs, she could not do any physical activity for at least a year, and she didn't want to be mocked for being a gym leader who was crippled, so she decided to hand the title to her sisters. And of course, they are too incompetent to do their jobs as the new gym leaders. She gave a sigh.

"Can life get any worse?" Just then, she heard a knock on the door, "Come in! You know I can't open up the door for you!" she yelled.

The door opened to reveal Daisy.

"I have, like, good news for you, Misty!" the blonde said excitedly, "Your boyfriend is, like, coming over all the way from Alola to help care for you!"

"Ash?" Misty asked. Daisy nodded.

"Isn't that, like, amazing?" she asked her youngest sister.

"Yeah…" Misty said, "Amazing…"

"He will be here in, like, ten minutes, and he will care for you while Lily and Violet and I like, go buy a new outfit for tonight's water ballet."

"Okay," Misty said with a sigh as Daisy left her alone.

Ten minutes later, she heard another knock on the door.

"Ash?" she said, "Is that you?"

"Yes," a familiar voice said behind the door, "It is me."

Misty smiled and said, "Come on in!" Ash opened the door and saw Misty.

"Hello," he said to her, "What happened to you?"

"You don't want to know," she said, "But long story short, I ended up breaking both of my legs and I have to be here in bed for a year while they heal…"

Ash frowned, "Well, what can I do to try and cheer you up, Misty?"

"I'm not sure…" Misty said.

"Well, I am going to look for something!" Ash said, "Come on Pikachu!" Then, the duo left the room to find something.

* * *

**Well, that's all for the second chapter. In the next chapter, Ash and Pikachu are going to find some things to try and cheer their friend up. What will they find? Well, you are going to find out in the next chapter! Be sure to favorite, follow, and review, or all three! I will see you next time, and as always, Dare to Pokeship!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone, and welcome back to Broken Legs, Unbroken Love! In the last part, Ash and Pikachu arrived in Cerulean City and saw Misty was bedridden. So they decided to try and cheer her up. But how will they do it? Well, in this chapter, they see something that she kept a secret from them for many years, and they decided to use it to their advantage. Will it work out? Well, you are going to have to wait and see! it is time for the third chapter of Broken Legs, Unbroken Love!**

* * *

Pretty soon, Ash and Pikachu found themselves in a closet. They turned on a light switch, and they saw that there were several Pokemon plushies (most of them were water types, without a single bug type to be seen).

"No way…" Pikachu said, "Are all of these… Misty's?"

"I think so," Ash said as he picked one, a Vaporeon.

Pikachu then picked up a Magikarp plush and said in a silly voice, "I didn't know Misty liked to collect Pokemon plushies!"

Just then, Ash got an idea! "You gave me an amazing idea!" Ash said to his best friend.

"What is it," Pikachu asked, "To start collecting Pokemon plushies ourselves?"

Ash laughed at the idea and said, "No. Remembered what you did with the Magikarp plushie just then?"

"Yeah," Pikachu said to his friend, "So?"

"We should try and use them to put on a show and make Misty laugh!" He then grabbed a few plushies and headed out of the room and began to make a plan with Pikachu on what kind of show they were going to do.

"I have a good idea for a show we can do," Pikachu suggested, "Remember when we were a part of Misty's sister's show?"

"Yeah," Ash said to the little mouse Pokémon, "So?"

"How about we reenact the show using the plushies?!" Pikachu said to the human, smiling.

Ash gasped, "That's a great idea! Let's do that!"

Pikachu smiled as they got to work putting together everything that they needed to.

* * *

**And with that, the third chapter of my Pokeshipping Week special has come to a close. Did you enjoy it? Well, the show that they are going to put on in the next chapter is going to be even more amazing! To make sure you are the first to read it when it comes out, be sure to favorite, follow, review, or all three! I will see you all next chapter, and dare to Pokeship!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone, and welcome back to Broken Leg,s Unbroken Love! In the last chapter, Ash and Pikachu discovered that Misty collects Pokemon plushies. And then they get an idea of how to cheer their friend up. In this chapter, their plan will come into action. How will it work out? Well, you are going to have to wait and see to find out! Let's a go!**

* * *

An hour later, they were ready for the show. Misty was still in her bed when Pikachu came into the room with a tray. On the tray was a bowl of chicken noodle soup for Misty and a bottle of ketchup for himself.

"Thank you, Pika Pal…" Misty said as she pets the head of the little electric Pokemon. Pikachu purred as Ash walked into the room with a cardboard box cut out to look like a theater in one hand, and a bag filled with plushies on the other.

"What's this, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Oh, you'll see…" Ash said as he set the box up and got behind it. He then put a plushie of a Staryu up and said, "Hello, I am North Staryu, and I want to tell you a story. A story of a Vaporeon princess named Misteria, and a Pikachu prince named Ashton… This is the story of Misteria the Magical Mermaid!"

Misty gasped as she watched the show Ash put on. It was basically the story of the show her sisters forced her to be in back when she and Ash were traveling the Kanto region together. But the only major difference was that all of the characters were played by Pokemon plushies. More specifically, her Pokemon Plushies!

Pretty soon, they reached the climax of the story, where Prince Ashton the Pikachu was battling the evil half-human, half-Octillery sea witch Serena to try and save Princess Misteria. The Pikachu used a "Thunderbolt", and ended up electrocuting the sea witch and sending her to a watery grave…

"Oh," Misteria said, "Thank you, Prince Ashton!"

"No problem," Ashton said before coming in close to her and kissing her, thus ending the story.

"Bravo!" Misty said, clapping her hands, "That was a great job, Ash!"

Ash popped his head out of the hole and said, "Your welcome, my love!"

* * *

**And with that, we have finished the fourth chapter of the story! But that is not the only good thing that Ash will do for her in this story, as he will catch her a new Pokemon in the next chapter. What Pokemon will that be? Well, you are going to have to find out! I will see you next time, and as always, DARE TO POKESHIP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to Broken Legs, Unbroken Love! In the last chapter, Ash put on a little show for Misty, and she loved it! Now, in this chapter, he will catch a new Pokemon for her. And it will be a very special Pokemon. What will the Pokemon be? Well, you are going to have to wait and see to find out! Now let's get going with chapter five!**

* * *

Misty smiled as he walked up towards her and hugged her. Just then, he heard some growling.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"I believe it was my stomach…" Misty said.

"Well, want me to go out and get you something to eat?" Ash asked.

"That would be amazing!" Misty said.

"Great," Ash said, "Any preferences?"

"Well," Misty said, "I heard that there was an amazing Unovan called The Hungry Petilil that opened a week ago here, and they serve the best vegan food in the city if the reviews in the newspapers are anything to go by…"

"Alright then," Ash said, "Let's go, Pikachu!" His yellow partner nodded and hopped on his shoulder as they walked out to find the restaurant. But along the way, they saw a rare Pokemon, a Vaporeon. Now, wild Eeveelutions are rare on their own, but this one was even more valuable as it was both a shiny AND a female! Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and towards the Vaporeon.

"Hello," Pikachu said. The Vaporeon looked up at Pikachu.

"Hello," the Vaporeon said, "My name is Ariel. What's yours?"

"Even though my friend calls me by only my species name," he said before pointing at him, "My real name is Eric."

Ash gasped, "No way…"

"What?" his Pikachu asked, "You think me and this beautiful water type should be together due to our names alone?"

"NO!" Ash said, although admitting it in his thoughts, "It's just I never heard your real name before… Why didn't you tell me, Eric?"

"It's just you never asked," he admitted.

"Anyways," the shiny Vaporeon said to the trainer and his Pokemon, "What are you two doing here in Cerulean City?"

"Well, my trainer's girlfriend injured both of her legs, and we are here to help…" Eric said.

"And who might your trainer's girlfriend be, Eric?" Ariel asked

"Her name is Misty Waterflower," Eric said.

"As in the gym leader of Cerulean City?"

Eric nodded as her eyes widened, "WOW!"

"Anyways," Ash said, "Since I am so lucky to find you, mind if I catch you and give you to her as a gift?"

"That would be amazing!" Ariel said as Ash smiled.

"Well then…" Ash said, "Okay!" And with that, he caught the shiny Vaporeon…

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. And thank you to one commenter who suggested that Ash catch a shiny Pokemon in this story. In the next chapter, Ash and his friend will return home and Misty will meet the shiny Vaporeon for the first time, and feelings between Pikachu and Vaporeon will start to blossom. But that's all next chapter! I will see you all next time, and as always, dare to Pokeship!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone, and welcome back to my Pokeshipping Week special, Broken Legs, Unbroken Love! In the last part, Ash caught a special Pokemon for Misty, and in this part, he is going to show it to her! How will she react to him catching a special Pokemon just for her? Well, you are going to have to wait and see to find out! It is time for the penultimate chapter of Broken Legs, Unbroken Love!**

* * *

Back at the gym, Misty was still waiting for her food to come, "Where could Mr. Pokemon Master be?" she asked herself when all of a sudden, Ash came through the door with several bags of food, Pikachu… and a strange Pokemon…

"Hey, Mist!" Ash said, "I got the food you wanted! And I also got something else you might like!"

"And what might that be?" she asked as Ash set the food next to her.

"Me!" Ariel said as the shiny Vaporeon jumped onto her lap. Misty gasped.

"Ash?" she asked, "Is this a…"

"Shiny Vaporeon?" Ash said, "Yes, yes it is. Ariel is her name, and I caught her just for you."

Misty smiled and hugged the water type Eeveelution and smiling at Ash.

"Thank you," she said to Ash before Ash went up to her and kissed her cheek. Misty took out her food and Ash did the same. Airel bounced off of Misty's bed as she and Eric went to go and raid Misty's fridge.

"I really hope she has some ketchup in there," Eric told her.

"Why?" the shiny Pokemon asked.

"Oh, you'll see…" the Pikachu said as he opened it up. And wouldn't you know, the ketchup was sitting there out in the open. He jumped up and opened it up and poured some onto his hand and offered some to the Vaporeon... She licked the ketchup off of his paw, and her eyes became stars.

"Oh my Arceus!" she said as she asked him for more ketchup. Eric happily obliged as he declared a ketchup party!

About an hour later, both Pokemon, as well as the walls, were covered in the red condiment, and they were both happy.

"Man," Eric said, "That was good,"

"Sure was," Ariel said as she started to pant, "Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that I…," she said, "Want to be you mate!"

The Pikachu gasped. "Well," he said, "I would be happy if you were my mate as well! I don't care if we have only known each other for a couple of hours!"

"Neither do I!" the Vaporeon said. And with nobody else watching, the two Pokemon shared their first kiss

* * *

**And that's all she wrote for chapter six of my seven-part special for Pokeshipping Week 2019! The final part will be an epilogue for the story and at the very end, will contain a note on what the future of my account will look like. I will see you all next time, and as always, Dare to Pokeship!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the final chapter of my Pokeshipping Week 2019 special, Broken Legs, Unbroken Love! I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story across the best week of the year as much as I did writing it! Anyways, this chapter will be a bit of an epilogue to the story. And be sure to read to the very end for an important announcement regarding the future of the account. Alright, LET'S GO!**

* * *

It has been about nine months since Ash had received that fateful call that brought him to Cerulean City, and it turned out to be for the best for both Ash and Misty. With them being with each other every single day, their feelings for each other grew and grew and grew. Ash even ended up canceling the rest of his journey in Alola so that he could be with her while she healed! They decided to officially become a couple about three months into his stay with her. And with him wheeling her around, they went on dates across the city. They, along with their Pokemon pals, who also officially became a couple, are currently playing Mario Kart Double Dash on a GameCube that used to belong to one of Misty's cousins. Ash and Misty made up one team, playing as Mario and Peach respectively. Pikachu and Vaporeon were playing as Luigi and Daisy. The race they were on, Rainbow Road, was a tight race. There have been no less than 10 lead changes in the final lap alone. Ash and Misty were nearing the finish line when all of a sudden, they heard a phone ringing.

"Eric," Ash said to his partner Pokemon while pausing the game, "Mind if you get the phone for me?"

"Alright," Eric said as he set down his controller and picked up the phone and put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Hello," Ash said, "Who is this?"

"The doctor," a voice said on the other end of the phone. "And we have the results of Misty Waterflower's recent X-ray…"

"Is it good, doctor?!" Misty asked, worried. Then there was a long silence before the doctor said…

"Well… your legs have been healing quicker than expected!"

"WHAT?!" Misty asked.

"Yep," the doctor said, "You should be able to walk again! But still, we recommend you take it easy…"

She then looked at her friends, "Can you believe it, Ash, Ariel, Eric?"

Ash shook his head as Misty stood up on her own two feet without support for the first time since the accident and yelled, "I CAN WALK AGAIN!"

"Well," Ash said, "I am proud of you, Mist!" He then pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"You know what this calls for?!" Eric said, "KETCHUP PARTY!" he then took out a bottle of ketchup and squirted it into the air as if it were a bottle of champagne.

"You are such a goober," Ariel the shiny Vaporeon said as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

**And with that, Pokeshipping Week 2019 and the story are officially over! And now, for an announcement. From this point onward, I decided that I will dedicate this place to writing Pokeshipping one-shots, as they are quicker to get out and easier to ensure for the best quality. I hope you all understand that. Anyways, I will see you all next time, and as always, Dare to Pokeship! And have a happy Pokeshipping Day!**


End file.
